


Loving the Clumsy

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Post-Hogwarts, Potions Accident, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Tonks has a rather extreme potions accident, Fleur takes it in her stride.





	Loving the Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 29: **“You’ve always felt like home.”** or ~~Road Trip~~

“You have always felt like home,” Fleur said, wiping the sweat from her brow. “Ever since I moved here and we met.”

Tonks groaned, still hiding her face in her hands. “I don’t know what happened. I’m so sorry.”

“It is alright,” Fleur said, giving her shoulder an awkward pat. “It is just a house. They are just things. Wherever you are is my home. I do not mind where that is.”

“Why are you being so good about this?” Tonks whined. “You should be angry! I’m angry with myself!”

Fleur sighed and shook her head. “Accidents, they do happen. This is probably the most...extreme of your accidents, but it is not so terrible. We can rebuild. Or we can try somewhere new. This is a new beginning. When looking at it that way, it is exciting, no?”

With another pitiful sound, Tonks gestured at the blazing house. “A new beginning? I burned out house down! With magic resistant fire! I don’t even...I looked away from that potions for only a moment, I _swear_!”

Fleur wiped more sweat from her brow. The heat was incredible, even though they stood quite far back.

“As I said, it is merely a house. You are my home, and I will be content wherever we go, as long as you are there. We have enough money to rebuild or buy elsewhere. Try to forgive yourself, my love. But perhaps we will build you a shed away from the new house to experiment in...yes?”

Tonks just groaned and sat down on the ground. “I’m never going to live this down once they hear about it at work.”

**End.**


End file.
